


The Secret World Sidestory: Hard Wood

by LewdCookies



Category: The Secret World, secret world legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cumplay, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Excessive Loads, F/M, Fellatio, Female Masturbation, Godpole, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Spying, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wood cock, blowjob, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Cassandra discovers, while visiting a tavern in Romania, that the owner Sophie and her monstrous friend the Forest God share a very intimate friendship.





	The Secret World Sidestory: Hard Wood

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks and stared in surprise at the sight she suddenly saw. She had been sitting in the Eagle and Owl tavern for a while before hearing some odd noises coming from the cellar and went over to investigate. She expected nothing serious, but instead she found something else entirely.

Down in the cellar she saw Sophie, a Romanian woman with dark red hair in a bun and the owner of the tavern. As well as her friend, a creature she only really knew as the Forest God. He was a head taller than her and was something that could only best be described as a wooden deer on two legs. A large tattered green cloak covered his head and upper body, leaving only his lower body and his digitigrade hoofed legs exposed as well as the arms from the elbows down. His visible skin was a mix of deep green moss and bark. His deer-shaped head was hidden beneath a large hood of which only his muzzle was visible. From a pair of holes cut into the hood a pair of small animal ears was visible as well as a set of massive backwards facing horns. But his presence nor appearance was much of a surprise to Cassandra, by now being one of Gaia’s bees had exposed her to a multitude of magical and weird things.  
However Cassandra’s breath found itself caught in her throat as she watched Sophia, on her knees in front of Forest God, slowly dragging her tongue up the length of his well endowed member that rose up like a thick tree branch from his groin. It looked very much like a normal male member in both shape and form. But the thing that really set it apart was that it looked to be made out of smooth polished wood, with root-like veins that ran up and down the shaft. The member was also noticeably thicker and longer than average and it had an impressive slight curve to it before it tapered out in a plump head shaped like a mushroom. At the base of it hung a pair of walnut-sized testicles. His crotch was smooth, devoid of the moss and bark that adorned his arms. The member was covered with a sheen of Sophie’s saliva, making it shine slightly in the dim lights of the cellar.

Cassandra swallowed rapidly to get some moisture into her suddenly very dry mouth as she saw Sophie’s lips and tongue wander up and down the turgid pole as she showered it with attention. She could feel the heat starting to build up in between her legs, both from the erotic display unfolding in front of her and from the forbidden thrill of spying on them. It had been a while, she realized, since she had gotten herself off. The busy life as one of Gaia’s chosen and part of the secret war coming in-between any real chance for relaxing. She slowly slid down on her knees, her eyes still glued to what was going on the cellar floor as the redheaded tavern keeper continued to kiss and lap at the godpole. At one point taking one of the testicles into her mouth, all the while her eyes were looking up at Forest God. Cassandra saw the glazed over look of lust in her eyes as she played with it in her mouth.

Sophie wrapped one of her slender hands around the slick shaft, the fingers barely touching each other. The tavern keeper had a lusty grin on her face as she guided the shaft to her waiting mouth. She rapidly flicked the tip of her tongue on the underside of the mushroom shaped head, causing her partner to groan. She let the member rest on her tongue for a moment, as if she wanted to dare him into doing something rash. But instead she wrapped her lips around the crown and let it slowly slide between her lips and into her waiting mouth. Forest God groaned deeply, a sound that sounded like large trees creaking in a storm and the strange noise sent shivers up Cassandra’s spine. The heat on her cheeks almost matched the one she felt between her legs as she became more and more aroused by what she saw. One of her hands was idly caressing her jeans covered crotch while the other one loosened the binding of her corset top to get access to her breasts. Her aroused nipples rubbing against the corset and sending large pleasurable electric jolts up her spine.

Meanwhile Sophie was fully dedicated to slowly sliding her lips up and down the large shaft as her hand on the shaft slowly jerked it. Her cheeks hollowing as she worked her mouth and tongue on the godpole. Her other free hand had made its way underneath her knee length skirt that was bunched up around her waist. To Cassandra’s slight surprise she didn’t seem to have any underwear on her and her fingers began to frantically rubbing her slit. On the staircase Cassandra bit her lower lip as her own free hand made its way underneath her unbuttoned jeans and under the hem of her panties. She dragged her fingers through the slight fuzz of pubic hair that adorned her mound, and she could almost feel the heat emanating from her aroused slit. She let out a very slight squeak as her fingers made contact with the hood of her clitoris, the sound thankfully unnoticed by the two lovers. She eyes clamped shut as she shuddered in delight when the tip of her index finger brushed by her engorged clit. She forced her eyes open and marvelled as she saw the red-headed tavern keeper slowly but surely taking the entire godpole down her throat. As she did Forest God continued to groan and rumble like an oncoming thunderstorm in response. Cassandra’s fingers were idly playing with her own aroused slit, fingertips teasing her aroused folds, her moaning turning into quiet hums of delight as she watched entranced as the red-headed woman's lips slowly crept downwards towards his groin.

Sophie let out a pleasured hum or gurgle of delight as her nose touched his pelvis before she with a gasp pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her lips with the tip of the member for the briefest of moments. She smiled broadly up at her partner, tears streaming down her eyes from the effort.  
“Your oral skills never ceases to amaze me, Lady Sophie,” rumbled Forest God as one of his taloned hands affectionately stroking her tear streaked cheek. The woman only smiled in response and Cassandra watched wide eyed as Forest God leaned closer to Sophie’s face. The two shared a quick kiss with each other before Sophie resumed her attention to the slick godpole once more with renewed vigour and speed. Although this time she did not take it fully down her throat. Cassandra’s improved hearing picked up the sucking and slurping noises from her actions as well as Forest God’s heavy breathing. She slid down on her rear as her knees gave up on her from sitting crouched down for so long. She pulled her jeans down her slender legs to her knees to give her fingers better access to her aroused slit. A large wet spot noticeable on the crotch of her grey cotton boyshorts. Both of her modest breasts now pulled free of the confines of the red corset top she wore and she rolled one of her erect nipples between her fingers. She had to bite down on her lower lip to once more suppress another lusty moan as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

Down in the cellar the rumblings and groans of Forest God increased in intensity as Sophie worked her hands and mouth on the godpole. The root-like veins on the shaft had now become more engorged and noticeable, something that only helped to make the thing look even more imposing. Saliva dribbled from the corners of her mouth, both down on the floor and on the blouse she was currently wearing. But it was something that she paid no mind to as she sucked and slurped with increased fervour and need. Her experience with his member and the way he reacted told Cassandra this had been something that had been going on for a while. With a pop she let go of the member and began kneading it with both her hands, the slick noises of her hands working up and down the member only helped to stoke Cassandra’s own lusts. Her own hands and fingers were busying themselves and she could feel the approaching swell of a climax coming towards her.

All of a sudden Forest God groaned deeply as his fists clenched tightly, and Cassandra could see the shaft very noticeably throb as he climaxed. Sophie began to rapidly swallow as Forest Good deposited his load into her mouth, her cheeks beginning to bulge outwards slightly. But it was apparently not enough as Cassandra could see a thick viscous liquid starting to drip from the corners of Sophie’s mouth. To her it looked like tree sap and in the back of her mind she wondered what it tasted like. With a gasp of air Sophie moved her head back, but Forest God’s climax still had not subsided as the member deposited in rapid succession three long strands of sap-like semen over the woman’s face, something that she did not seem to mind at all. Instead she began to rapidly stroke and knead the shaft in order to squeeze out the remaining drops that she eagerly began to gather up with her tongue before very theatrically swallowing it. Cassandra felt a sudden urge to join the two in the cellar to just lick all the sap of the woman's face with her own tongue before feeding it to her in a kiss. A shudder ran through her body at the erotic idea but her thoughts were derailed as she began to feel her own climax approaching and increased the rhythm and pace of her fingers pleasuring her sopping wet slit. She felt her body beginning to tense up as if a spring inside wound tighter and tighter. Down in the cellar Sophie was making a show by gathering up the sap on her face with her fingers and lewdly licking them clean. Cassandra had to suppress a long moan as she plunged a pair of fingers into her slit and climaxed. She began to rapidly breathe through her nose to try to keep herself quiet as the orgasm washed over her. Her toes curling up inside her heavy duty boots and her legs tensing up. She felt her vaginal walls contract on her fingers and a gush of juices that stained her underwear even further. But soon, far too soon she thought disappointedly, it was over and she was bathed in post-orgasm bliss as her body began to unwind itself. Feeling extra dirty she brought her sticky fingers up to her lips. She reveled in the sweet, almost honey-like, taste of her juices as she licked her fingers clean.

Down in the cellar there was a rustle of clothes as Sophie stood up and sensuously and very slowly unbuttoned her stained blouse. She revealed her breasts encased in a cotton flower print bra to her lover. Forest God tugged at the bra cups with one of his taloned hands and exposed her bare breasts to the rapidly warming up cellar air. They were something that could be best described as a handful, small but at the same time having a perky curve to them. They were crowned with coin sized areolas and capped with a pair of small and stubby nipples. Forest God bent down and took one of them into his mouth. It was now Sophie’s turn to moan and coo as his broad flat animal tongue lapped at her nipples and breasts. She caressed him behind his ears, something he seemed to enjoy as he hummed in response. His godpole was still fully erect and glistening with fluids while it poked her midriff. Cassandra wondered with a slight thrill if with him being a deity or something if that thing would ever go soft. One of Sophie’s idle hands snaked down to it to slowly pump it. Meanwhile one of the sharp talons of his hands dragged lazy circles around Sophie’s unattended nipple for a moment before gently flicking it, causing the woman to moan lustily. After giving his muzzle a light kiss she leaned closer to his ear.  
“Sweet,” the woman said huskily, “I want you inside me.”  
“As lady Sophie commands,” he rumbled back amused.  
With a soft rustle Sophie’s skirt fell to the floor around her legs and she stood before her partner now only clad in her shoes and unbuttoned blouse, something which she quickly shrugged off as well. Her body was slender but not without some meat to it around her hips and thighs. She turned around and bent forward a little, which presented her pert rear to him as she leaned against the cellar wall for support. Forest God stepped forward, his godpole rubbing against her slit to tease her.  
“Please sweet,” she moaned, a hint of desperate need creeping into her voice.

Forest God chuckled slightly, a sound akin to tumbling stones, and guided the plump mushroom shaped crown in between her lower lips. Cassandra could only watch in awed silence as the shaft slid deeper and deeper into the redhead’s folds, the woman mewling and moaning as it did. From her observation point Cassandra could feel the fires of arousal getting stoked up again as Forest God very gently thrust his member in and out of the moaning tavern keeper. Her hands bracing against the stone wall as his hips moved, her pert breasts jiggling slightly with every thudding impact. As her ears filled with the sound of wood slapping against flesh, Cassandra could only imagine what this member would feel like inside her own hot hole as her currently idle hands began to fondle her body again. Her fingers beginning to slowly rub her slit again. In the back of her mind she hoped no one else was wondering where the two had went and come looking for them. The shadows she were hiding in only offered so much in terms of protection for prying eyes. But an erotic thrill shot up her spine at the thought, but her train of thought was suddenly derailed by a moan coming from the tavern keeper as she was suddenly hoisted off her feet by her partner. Forest God held her legs spread out as he began to thrust inside her with vigour. Sophie’s hands scrambled for a hold for a moment before she grabbed hold of the base of his horns behind her head, she threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned deeply as his member plunged inside her with each successive heavy thrust. Cassandra could only imagine what the thing felt inside the woman, the thick veins on his shaft rubbing against her sensitive spots. Her own fingers were now furiously thrusting in and out of her aroused slit, the wet noises it produced thankfully drowned out by the furious fornication going on in the cellar.

All of Cassandra’s enhanced senses drank in every detail of the erotic spectacle unfolding in the cellar. From the motions of Sophie’s body as it moved and gyrated upon her partners member, how her breasts rippled and bounced with every thudding impact, how drips of sweat were flung into the air as their bodies impacted, the look of sheer bliss and enjoyment on her face. How Forest God’s pelvis and hips moved as they vigorously moved the godpole in and out of the woman’s folds. From the sound of each impact, the sound of naked flesh slapping against bare wood, and her soft moans. Her sounds stood in contrast to his deep rumbles and groans, and it made her think as if a storm was slowly rolling through a forest. Then there was the smells, the smell of sweat and sex that clung to the walls and hung like a haze in the air. The smell of her arousal and of him. It was the smell of old forests and of spring, a musky yet sweet smell at the same time. She inhaled the fragrance deeply and could almost feel his subtle magic work as the fires of her arousal burned more intensive inside her. Her inner thighs were wet with her juices and a growing stain was visible on the wooden floor underneath her. Her body was drenched in sweat. But such things were of no concern as she masturbated, humming in delight as she strummed herself closer to another massive orgasm as the two lovers in the cellar unrelentlessly continued their lovemaking. Inside her she felt the urge to go down the final couple of steps and join the two, just so she herself could feel what his member would feel inside her and touch it with her own bare hands. But she dared not to, not wanting to make her presence known to disturb the moment or possibly incur their wrath for spying on them.

Sophie whined slightly as Forest God pulled out of her and put her back on the floor again. The sight of his godpole, drenched in both his and her juices made Cassandra lick her lips and once again felt the urge of wanting to touch and taste it herself. But she had to satisfy herself with simply watching as Sophia lapped up their combined juices like an eager kitten given a bowl of cream. Once she had dutifully cleaned off his member she stood back up and pressed herself against him, they shared another kiss between each other. His godpole sticking out between her legs and no doubt rubbing against her as the two kissed and fondled each other. Cassandra wondered slightly how they managed to do it as his hood covered their actions from her prying eyes. After the two lovers had stopped Forest God grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her upwards slightly with ease. He gently guided his member against her slit once again and Sophie’s throaty moan as it re-entered her again echoed in the cellar. Her partner began to gently thrust his hips to get himself deeper inside her. A look of slight pain that crossed over into sheer bliss crossing her face as she sank down on the shaft.

It took him three tries before she bottomed out, Sophie letting out a barely audible gasp as her groin made contact with his pelvis. She rested her head against his chest with her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her legs around his midriff, no doubt adjusting herself to his size. One of his taloned hand cradled her pert behind gently while the other loving and softly stroked the back of her head and back. They stood there quietly for a while until Sophie began to move. At first gently and slowly but she soon began to thrust ever so faster until she began to bounce in his grip as panted and moaned into his ear. Forest God took a step back from where he stood to rest his back against a one of the wooden struts, all the while cradling Sophie as she continued to gyrate and move her hips. One of his clawed fingers slowly dragged its way up her back. Cassandra could see Sophie shiver from the sudden sharp touch and heard her let out a noise that sounded halfway between a gasp and squeak. Forest God chuckled slightly in response.

Cassandra could feel another climax slowly thunder towards as Forest God had now begun to thrust into Sophie in earnest, the sound of wood on flesh once again reverberating through the cellar. His vigorous motions left Sophie to simply moan into his chest as she held onto him as best as she could. Her soft skin was now covered in a sheen of perspiration and her hair was damp with sweat. With her back turned to her Cassandra could clearly see the godpole thrusting in and out of between the tavern keeper’s legs. She tried to match his pace with her own fingers and could feel the spring of sexual desire inside becoming tense again as the pressure kept increasing. The thundering tsunami of an orgasm beginning to rush towards the beach of her mind, becoming bigger and taller for each passing second and stroke of her fingers. Down on the floor Sophie seems to be close to her limit as well as her hips gyrated and twisted wildly against her partner's thrusts, her moans are muffled with her head pressed against the green cloak. All the while her hands were clawing wildly on his back. But Cassandra suddenly got the feeling that she had now become the watched one, it felt as if Forest God or quite possibly someone was was looking at her as she fingered herself furiously. The naughty thrill sending a renewed warm flush to her cheeks.

It began with a long drawn out moan from Sophie as one of Forest God’s fingers snaked between the two as they moved and did something Cassandra couldn’t see. The redhead tensed up, her legs wrapping ever harder around her partners midriff as it looked as if she was trying to get his member even deeper inside her. She practically screamed her climax into his chest as her body bucked and twitched. Cassandra could only imagine how her lower walls began to try to cajole the creamy goodness out of her lover’s member. Cassandra herself began to tweak her clit with her thumb as her fingers messily thrusted in and out of her slit. She bit down hard on her lower lip once more as not to make too many noises. But any plans of staying quiet at that moment was lost as it seemed as if Sophie’s ongoing climax had finally pushed Forest God over his edge as he suddenly rumbled like a thunderstorm or a landslide. Cassandra saw his testicles rapidly contract towards the his member and throbbed as the godpole began dumping its thick creamy load inside her. The sight, as well as her own overactive imagination of how that might feel, flipped a switch inside her which sent her crashing over her own edge hard. Her legs fought against the jeans bunched up at her knees as they twitched. Her back arched upwards and it felt as if the air was rapidly leaving her lungs as the now super tsunami of an orgasm smashed into her. She tasted blood in her mouth as she bit through her lip, the pain instantly washing away and blending in with the cocktail of sensations she was currently feeling. Her fingers and hands ached but did not stop thrusting in and out of her slit and were now coated with her sticky juices. Her cheeks puffed and fell rapidly as she tried to hold in her moans.

Cassandra collapsed in a sweaty and trembling pile as her climax subsided and began to be replaced by the warm and fuzzy feeling of post-orgasmic bliss in her body. Down in the cellar the two lovers had collapsed in a pile together, their arms wrapped around each other and a weary but blissful smile on Sophie’s lips. Fighting through the lethargy Cassandra began to slowly get dressed again, ignoring the feeling of her sweat drenched clothes and her soaked underwear. However as she slowly began to walk up the stairs she caught movement in the corner of her eye and glanced in the direction of Sophie and Forest God. Only to see the tavern give her a weary wave before blowing her a sultry kiss. Cassandra felt her cheeks flush of embarrassment. She resisted the urge to bolt out the front door as fast as possible out of sheer shame and walked quietly up the stairs.

The cool air and the slight drizzle on her face felt like a godsend to her and she took a deep breath of the fresh but chilly Transylvanian air.  
*Bzz*  
Cassandra practically jumped in shock as she felt the phone in her back pocket suddenly buzz. With shaking hands she pulled it out and checked the screen.  
<46 missed messages>  
[Bastet]: Hey! Where the are you?! We were going to kick some vampire ass.  
She scrolled through the messages, all of them practically the same before she reached the bottom.  
[Bastet]: Answer me!  
Cassandra began to rapidly type on her phone.  
[Felyniara]: Sorry, something else got in between. Where are you?  
[Bastet]: About time you replied.  
[Bastet]: I’m at the tunnel to the Forest and I’ve been waiting for half an hour or something for you to show up.  
[Bastet]: You better get yourself here pronto or I’m going ahead.  
[Felyniara]: I’m on my way.  
Feeling slightly embarrassed again that she had, in the heat of the moment, completely forgotten that she was going to meet Bastet for a job and then left her waiting. She realized she had to worry about a shower and a clean change of clothes after they were done. With that she slung her shotgun over her shoulder and began making her way through the village towards where her friend was impatiently waiting for her.


End file.
